


Hobbit, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring, Writing - Mythic/Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2004-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an attempt to render the story of 'The Hobbit' in rhyme, even as Bilbo himself might have done if the days had been happier and fate kinder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setting Out

Bilbo Baggins sat outdoors,  
And pondered on the shire  
And lands afar where sunshine pours,  
On thick reeds in the mire,  
Or mighty seas on western shores  
And mountains full of fire.

And sitting there he sent on high  
Those countless rings of smoke,  
Which, rising up into the sky,  
Went over hill and broke  
Into thin air, and by and by  
All people of them spoke.

Then it was that Gandalf came  
And finding Bilbo sitting,  
He started out his little game:  
His plan for the outwitting  
Of Smaug the Golden, who could maim  
Great warriors with one hitting.

And then came Thorin Oakenshield  
Next day, for tea-time party.  
There plans were made to go afield  
With his lads hale and hearty;  
As burglar, Bilbo’s fate was sealed  
(Though he thought it upstarty).

So he was late the next day dawn,  
And without kerchief ran.  
He sprinted over many a lawn,  
Till at last, in Time’s span,  
He got there before they were gone  
And joined as fourteenth man.

Thus set out this party of dwarves,  
With hobbit in their tow.  
With Gandalf wearing silver scarves,  
And ponies in a row;  
Like sailors riding to the wharves,  
To mountain they did go.

To lonely mountain Erebor,  
To halls of kingly kings;  
To kingdom of dwarven-lord Thror,  
Still home of many things.  
But shadow now lay on it all, for  
Dragon doomsday brings.

He’d flown in on their town one day  
And scattered them afar.  
Many great warriors did he slay,  
And all the rest did mar;  
The dwarves then promised he would pay  
For every golden bar.

But map there was of mountain old,  
Before the dragon came;  
And when he did come for their gold,  
With fire beyond tame,  
Then Thror and Thrain had said, “We’re bold!”  
And held on to the same.

And sign was shown for door on map,  
That “Three may walk abreast.”  
The door which Thror had used, perhap,  
When came unwelcome guest –  
The dragon, causing great mishap,  
And putting all to test.

So set they out o’er vale and hill,  
And left the Shire behind;  
And over lands silent and still  
They went by roads that wind:  
And how the Dragon they would kill  
Was always on their mind.  
  
On one such night along the road,  
The rain started to fall;  
And drenched the ponies and their load,  
The dwarves not least of all;  
They longed now, for a nice abode,  
A warm and golden hall.

And then a light they saw out there,  
A firelight in the woods;  
And water round them everywhere,  
And water in their goods.  
Bilbo they sent to spy out fair,  
And shunned his ‘couldn’t’s and ‘could’s.

And so poor Bilbo all alone  
Went looking for the fire,  
And what he saw were trolls of stone,  
And was in straits quite dire;  
But loth he was of mocking tone,  
And fame did he desire.

“This troll, his purse has lot of gold,”  
The hobbit did here think.  
“And of it, if I got some hold,  
Then I could simply wink  
And tell those dwarves, noisy and old,  
‘I’m better than you think!’”

But as he put his small hand out  
To grab the big troll’s money,  
The purse, it gave a shrieking shout  
(No doubt it thought it funny),  
And trolls, who called each other ‘lout’  
Were not in moods so sunny.

The burglar-hobbit jumped away  
And scrambled behind tree,  
And, as he wondered how he may  
Screech like an owl (or three);  
Balin came into the fray,  
And he was not let free.

The trolls then copped the dwarves in sacks  
And twelve of them were caught,  
But Thorin, still behind their backs,  
Had remained there for thought.  
He came and from the burning stacks,  
He lifted fire and fought.

But soon old William, wily troll  
Had sacked the dwarven-king.  
And now the company was whole,  
But in sacks, listening  
To trolls having a rigmarole  
About ways of cooking.

To roast them, or to mince them fine,  
Or squash them into jelly;  
The trolls were quite ready to dine,  
Only, they couldn’t telly  
Which course of cooking to define:  
Not all was going welly.

And as they sat in argument,  
There came upon the scene  
An old and very brainy gent,  
(Although he wasn’t seen);  
For Gandalf came the way he’d went,  
His eyes were very keen.

He spoke in voice of William-troll,  
And Bert and Tom argued,  
And William swore upon his soul,  
It wasn’t as they viewed!  
But Gandalf worked upon his goal,  
Like always, very shrewd.

For sun was rising on the world,  
And day was breaking wide.  
And trolls who by their foes are hurled  
Are saved then by their hide,  
But when the sun’s light is unfurled,  
Then they must flee inside.

And so were they turned into stone,  
Old William, Tom and Bert.  
And dwarves were left there all alone  
And very little hurt.  
And said they, in their loudest tones,  
“Our burglar’s no expert!”

And Gandalf said, “Where is trolls’ lair?”  
They found the trodden track.  
“How do we open that door there?  
A largish key we lack!”  
But key was found by Bilbo fair,  
Hidden under Bill’s back.

And food they found there of the trolls,  
And hardly worth their while;  
But treasure, silver-golden rolls,  
Did make them brightly smile;  
For the trolls had plundered there all souls  
Around for many a mile.

Also, they found great elven swords,  
Which Gandalf-Thorin took,  
And Bilbo found among the boards  
A knife of elvish look;  
The gold they piled in equal hoards,  
And buried near a brook.

So rode they over hill and dale,  
And crossed the ravines steep;  
Marching till moonlight was pale,  
And then catching some sleep:  
At last they reached the hidden vale,  
Which elves had in their keep.

In Rivendell did Elrond sit,  
And half-elven was he;  
Master of lore as all saw fit,  
As wise as wise could be;  
Dealer of healing and of wit,  
Of kind that all could see.

And Elrond saw each elven blade,  
And named them every one;  
Thorin’s sword Orcrist he made,  
Gandalf had Glamdring won.  
And wizard and warrior he bade  
To care for them like son.

And map of Thror did Gandalf show  
To Elrond, elven-wise;  
To read out all there was to know,  
And unearth all surprise;  
To moonlight bright did Elrond go,  
And then he started, twice!

For on the map were marked out well,  
A set of moony signs;  
Which told them not to ring doorbell,  
To enter dwarven-mines,  
For they would be scattered pell-mell,  
For dragon on men dines.

These runes, they spoke of secret door,  
For entering unseen,  
“The thrush will knock on stone, and more,  
The keyhole shall be seen.”;  
The key, then Gandalf out did pour,  
To show what this may mean.

The company, now tired out,  
Rested at Rivendell  
Till, eating well, they became stout  
And drinking made them well;  
And merry-making, with a shout,  
Did scatter thoughts of hell.


	2. The Finding of the Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an attempt to render the story of 'The Hobbit' in rhyme, even as Bilbo himself might have done if the days had been happier and fate kinder.

From Rivendell home, they started to roam,  
And towards the mountains they went.  
And great mountain pass was covered in grass,  
And then down, great torrents, clouds sent.

And as they did tread, they were filled with dread  
Lest they should not find a dry cave;  
When Fili and Kili, young dwarves very silly,  
Did, just in time, the day save.

Only one glance they gave, but they'd found a good cave,  
And it did not go very far back;  
And ponies were stabled, and dwarves, they were tabled,  
And food wasn’t really in lack.

Thus fell they asleep, and no watch did they keep,  
And it proved to be their downfall,  
For goblins came quick, and they were in the thick,  
Only Bilbo, he managed to call.

His call Gandalf heard, though he thought it absurd,  
But he managed to get clean away,  
And he killed his few guards, and away from the shards  
He ran to his friends’ getaway.

And goblins did run, and were singing for fun,  
And took their catch to the Great Goblin;  
There Thorin’s company, surrounded by many,  
Were all set down at centre-stage, hobblin’.

The Great Goblin spoke, in a long-prepared stroke,  
“The dwarves, they are thieves to be killed!”  
But Gandalf then came, and started to tame  
The goblins and showed all his skill.

He put out all light, and in goblins’ fright,  
He cut off the Great Goblin’s head;  
And freed all his friends, and around many bends  
In the goblin caves, they went ahead.

Goblins! Angry they were, and always did savour  
The hunting of dwarves in their caves;  
And catching foes up, they prepared to sup,  
But found instead, ways to their graves.

For Beater was held by the great hand that’d felled  
Their Lord, and they feared it from past;  
And little dwarf-fighter, he held fearful Biter,  
And _was_ feared while this world would last.

But gathering heart, the goblins did start  
To pursue their foes to the gate,  
But Bilbo ran slow, where fast they must go,  
So he was carried by a mate.

And as was his luck, when the goblins struck,  
He rolled out into lonely corner,  
And when he came to, with nothing to do,  
He stuck out his hand as a ‘warner’.

And as he did this, (there was no scope to miss)  
He found a ring lying out there;  
He picked up the ring - insignificant thing,  
And tried to get out of despair.

In his pocket, ring putting, he started out routing,  
His path out of those goblin caves,  
When suddenly, water! Cold, cold, clammy water,  
Did strike his feet in tiny waves.

And as he there sat, like a tired old rat,  
Up came Gollum, that wickedy thingy;  
As Gollum came near, Bilbo felt great fear,  
And drew out his sword with a swingy.

Gollum saw the sting, and fear it did bring  
And keeping a distance, he sat.  
And told Bilbo, “Precious! Let’s not be suspicious.  
Let’s play riddles, you creature: how’s that!”

And riddles they asked, in voices unmasked  
And came close to losing, both did.  
But Bilbo (by luck) got himself unstuck  
And of Gollum he almost got rid.

Stumped at last for riddle to ask in the middle,  
“Say what’s in my pocket!” he asked.  
And Gollum, that twitcher, his face was a picture,  
But cunning in him was unmasked.

“I ask for three guesses, the question so presses.”  
Old Gollum to Bilbo did say;  
And guessing for life, he said, “Hands!”, he said, “Knife!”  
But he was quite out of the way.

In guessing the third, he did the absurd,  
And put both his guesses in strong:  
“String, or nothing!”, he said, but he only saw red,  
When Bilbo said “ Oh, but you’re wrong!”

“Now show me the way!”, little Bilbo did say,  
But Gollum, to island he floated;  
To get back his ‘precious’, and eat this delicious  
Young Hobbit (who _had_ looked quite bloated).

But ‘precious’ was gone! It was really gone!  
And Gollum made one guess too late;  
“In its pockets is what? I know what it’s got!  
That Baggins, it’s one thing I hate!”

And Gollum was driven, by a rage that was given  
To him in his wretched condition;  
At Bilbo he went, with a fearful torrent  
Of words full of ill premonition.

And Bilbo was scared, and his sting upped and flared,  
And he knew he was stuck like a duck;  
For Gollum was here, and goblins were near,  
Then he started and just ran amuck.

And run as he did, the ring that was hid  
In his pocket – it got on his finger!  
And he did not know: so fast did he go,  
And one place he never did linger.

But Gollum did hunt, up tunnel, down shunt,  
For Baggins, that accursed thief;  
But as Bilbo sat, Like a small trapped-up rat,  
Gollum passed by him (what a relief!)

And now Bilbo wondered, with thinking all sundered,  
“How came Gollum here, passing me by?  
His eyes are too keen, for me not to be seen  
Yet he looked only too low, too high.”

And as Bilbo thought, that he now must be caught,  
Then he suddenly realised the ring;  
It had slipped on his finger, and there it did linger,  
And of him was seen not a thing!

So trying to be brave, he did go down the cave  
And followed Old Gollum along;  
Till he knew the way out, he followed it about  
And then made a good choice, also strong.

He jumped over Gollum, and went into roll-um,  
And into the tunnel he ran  
There goblin-door loomed, but goblin-drums boomed,  
For goblins were there, every man.

The alarm had rung, as Old Gollum had sung  
Out curses to follow ‘that thief’.  
And goblins did gather, and they showed they would rather  
Bring thieving young scoundrels to grief.

And though Bilbo vanished, still he hadn’t banished  
All dangers of battle, you see;  
For goblin-confusion is great, for a tuition  
On what thing ‘confusion’ must be.

So noisy, so childish, not in the least mildish,  
The goblins stepped here and strode there;  
And poor little Bilbo did fear now to go,  
And to take his part in the affair.

He then hid behind kegs, and he crawled under legs,  
As he tried to get near to the door;  
And as he there got, he was tired a lot,  
But was worse off than he was before.

For they saw him no one, but there outside was sun,  
And his little shadow they saw;  
And the door was then posed in a state nearly-closed,  
And Bilbo felt caught in a jaw.

But squeeze out he did, with a strength that was hid  
In his plumpish and stoutish body.  
But buttons he lost, (which were made with great cost),  
And he looked like (he thought) a Tomnoddy.


	3. From Goblin-cave to Elven-wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an attempt to render the story of 'The Hobbit' in rhyme, even as Bilbo himself might have done if the days had been happier and fate kinder.

Bilbo wandered far and wide,  
And escaped goblins’ ire;  
And then he felt it, deep inside,  
A slowly growing fire.

He wanted to go to the caves,  
And free the dwarves from being slaves.

And as he stood in thought, he heard,  
A noisy lot of talk,  
That sounded not like any bird,  
And distanced a short walk

He walked towards the voices loud,  
And soon realised it was the Crowd.

The dwarvies, they had escaped through,  
Mostly by Gandalf’s help;  
They slayed much goblin-kind, its true,  
As many goblins yelp.

And Bilbo listened to them all,  
To all that was said within call.

“O, curse that burglar, Hobbit-lad,”  
They all cried with one voice;  
“And Gandalf you were really bad,  
At this time with your choice.”

“And where’s the burglar?” “ Here am I!”  
Bilbo said, seen by every eye.

The ring, he had then slipped it off,  
And seen by all he was;  
And none of them again did scoff  
At Bilbo’s burgling-loss.

And then they set forth in the night,  
For goblins had then marked their flight.

But as they gave goblins the slip,  
A greater danger came;  
For this was not a goblin-whip,  
But big wild wolves, not tame.

In great numbers, they ran down,  
Until they made a little town!

The fifteen then climbed up the trees,  
The wizard, dwarves and hobbit;  
But wolves were not in great hurries,  
And smelt out every small bit.

Then Grey Wolf, leader of them all,  
Spoke, giving out most hideous call.

But Gandalf threw out balls of flame,  
And pine cones flying sent;  
And wolfs dread fire, even the name,  
And burning they all went.

But goblins came upon the scene,  
And averted what might have been.

They laid out burning branches there,  
And set all trees on fire;  
And Gandalf himself filled with scare,  
For they were in straits dire.

But out of gloom, from far away,  
The Eagle-Lord saw things astray.

And down came Lord of Eagle-kind,  
With many younger birds;  
And in the sky they were outlined,  
But not seen by the herds.

Then Gandalf jumped into the fray,  
And Eagle-Lord bore him away.

And other eagles, they came down,  
And picked dwarves into air;  
With golden beaks, and feathers brown,  
They carried them from there.

And to their eyries up they went,  
Without the slightest argument.

And Lord of Eagles, Gandalf’s friend  
Did treat them to a meal;  
And promised that, at dawn, night’s end,  
He’d hear his friend’s appeal.

And, from that high and lonely rock,  
He’d carry them upto Carrock.

And from Carrock, fifteen of them,  
Did walk with easy diddle;  
Though all their cloaks were torn at hem,  
And some split down the middle.

And as there came the evening,  
Their moods, they felt, were leavening,

For, there they came to Beorn’s lands,  
Of flowers and of bees;  
Of gardens made by caring hands,  
And gently singing trees.

The horses, as was their norm,  
Went in, their master to inform.

And Gandalf entered Beorn’s halls,  
And took his Bilbo with him;  
And paid there politest of calls,  
And Hobbit did bow with him.

He then told Beorn story long,  
So that the rest may come along.

As Gandalf said the tale you know,  
Big Beorn was impressed;  
And dwarves in pairs came with a bow,  
And quickly were suppressed.

And when the adventure was done,  
Then seated there was everyone.

And then, thought Bilbo, “My, my, my!  
That Gandalf, he has brains!  
Big Beorn has no reason why  
For us, he takes such pains.”

Thus, Beorn lodged them for the night,  
And got them breakfast too, all right.

Beorn’s halls were full of joy,  
And sounds of merriment;  
Beorn told tales of little boy,  
And thorough aged gent.

And grim, and old, and evil, too,  
Forgotten tales out of the blue.

But, night time Beorn did go out,  
And turn into a bear,  
To kill the goblins in half-shout,  
And move them to despair.

But in the day, Beorn was gay,  
And showed the dwarves the correct way.

And thanking Beorn for it all,  
The dwarves then took his leave;  
And turning now to dwarven-hall,  
The ponies loads did heave.

For Beorn gave them ponies strong,  
The way to the forest was long.

“But at the edge of Mirkwood great,  
You must leave my ponies;  
All living things that wood does hate,  
And spiteful are the trees.”

And just so they’d not got it wrong,  
Big Beorn, he just tagged along.

But hidden from them all, he was  
And bear-like was his skin,  
And only when they took a pause  
Did Bilbo spy him in.

And so when dwarves said, “Keep ponies!”  
Said Bilbo, “Shut up, you phonies!”

And Gandalf said unto them all,  
“Big Beorn’s followed you,  
And he’s within a pony’s call,  
And in bear’s shape too!”

And then the dwarves did understand,  
What power protected that land.

But Gandalf did still sit on high,  
Upon his pony’s back,  
And said he to them all, “Goodbye!  
I ride back down the track.”

And then the dwarves, they were dismayed,  
And vainly tried to persuade.

But Gandalf, he just wouldn’t budge,  
And so it was made out;  
That equal loads for all to judge,  
Were carried by the stout.

(And younger dwarves and Bilbo too,  
They carried lesser luggage through.)


	4. Under the Eaves of Mirkwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an attempt to render the story of 'The Hobbit' in rhyme, even as Bilbo himself might have done if the days had been happier and fate kinder.

Under the trees of Mirkwood dark,  
The dwarves and hobbit went,  
Where no birds sing, and no dogs bark,  
And trees are all so bent;  
Without a sound, (not even ‘hark!’)  
The shadows were silent.

And as they marched, the darkness grew,  
Till stifled they were all;  
No wind there in the forest blew,  
For trees there stood up tall,  
Which left no way for fresh air through,  
And let no sunshine fall.

Then night fell on them, by and by,  
And they stopped there to rest;  
And lighting fire they did try,  
But then, it was no jest;  
For blackish moths did at them fly,  
Like uninvited guest.

And glowing out at them they saw,  
Those dreadful creature-eyes;  
And then they knew unwritten law,  
That starlight should suffice,  
But fire! Never should you draw  
That demon, if you’re wise.

And so they sat in watch at night,  
In darkness so pitch-black,  
And tried to drive away their fright;  
By throwing their minds back,  
To many a happy, jolly sight;  
And memories they did wrack.

And so, they walked into the dark,  
And on for days they went,  
As rations fell then short of mark,  
And all were tired and bent,  
There came to them, like brightest spark,  
A water-stream, God-sent.

But as the dwarves did think to drink,  
They remembered the warning;  
That Big Beorn had let in sink,  
That, “Be it night or morning,  
To never drink from river’s brink,  
From mug, or glass, or horning.

So, as it was, they thought to cross,  
And looked across the stream,  
But bridge was broke, and strewn with moss;  
And broken was the beam;  
And then they were at total loss,  
And half-baked plans did dream.

And then said Bilbo, sharpest-eyed,  
“ I think I know the way!  
A boat on yonder bank I spied,  
In small depression like quay.”  
And said they, “Throw some rope out wide,  
And let it hold, we pray.”

And so did Fili, strong and keen,  
Throw rope at boat, and hook;  
And then there was to still be seen,  
For all that there may look:  
If dwarves were strong as they had been,  
Or journey had them shook.

A tug and a pull, and boat came free,  
And Bilbo caught it hold,  
And Balin helped him, don’t you see,  
And boat both of them rolled;  
And brought it near a nearby tree,  
For planning to unfold.

And as they crossed in threes and fours,  
And almost were across,  
The last load of the boat took course,  
But then they were at loss;  
And, as if adding to their sores,  
A deer their paths did cross.

But Thorin had his bow now bent,  
And loosed his arrow swift;  
And this shot deerling sprawling sent,  
O, what a kingly gift!  
But then, their fates, they underwent,  
The most disastrous rift!

“O, Bombur! Silly, fat and slow,  
He’s fallen in the water!”  
Said Bilbo, so they all should know,  
That Luck was such a rotter;  
And swiftly as they could then go,  
They fished him out in totter.

And tottering along the bank,  
This dwarf, he fell asleep.  
And then they had no one to thank,  
And all could only weep;  
And look with rue at nature’s prank,  
To give them trouble deep.

For Bombur very heavy was,  
And bulky too, to boot;  
And four at least must leave their cause,  
And bear him, as may suit  
Their aching backs, and weary paws:  
The rest must share the loot.

And so they set off, further on,  
Into the wood they goed,  
And as their strength was nearly gone,  
On long and weary road;  
When suddenly, some hope did dawn,  
And lightened up their load.

For Bombur, after weary days,  
Had woken from his rest!  
Bu this was bad, in many ways,  
In all their interest,  
For of his dreams of food he says,  
“Those dinners were the best!”

“And what use dreams of dinner be,  
If we can share it not?”  
They asked of Bombur, testily,  
And began to get hot;  
The whole of Thorin’s company  
Just wished Bombur would rot.

Then suddenly, they stopped it all,  
For lights went on in wood,  
And singing voices did them call,  
They followed as they could;  
But as they went and stood up tall,  
The darkness fell, like hood.

So, poof! The lights, they all went out,  
And left the dwarves in dark;  
And they ran here and there in rout,  
When suddenly, they mark  
That lights were burning further out,  
Like fireworks and spark.

So twice they went, and lost it twice,  
The elvish feasting-light;  
But still they went like greedy mice,  
And showed not any fright;  
Though they should have learnt to be wise,  
And held to roadway right.

And as they came for third approach,  
The lights went out utterly;  
They couldn’t hear praise or reproach,  
And saw none, late or early;  
And forest-elves did Thorin poach,  
And held him in arms burly.

But Bilbo and the dwarves were lost,  
And could not find each other;  
And in their memories was embost,  
A feeling of lost brother;  
And under forest, cold as frost,  
There passed out night another.


	5. Escape from Mirkwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an attempt to render the story of 'The Hobbit' in rhyme, even as Bilbo himself might have done if the days had been happier and fate kinder.

When Bilbo woke up, by and by,  
He found a big fat spider,  
Who, binding him up, like a fly,  
Would poison him; and he would die,  
And see the world no wider.

And this, young Bilbo couldn’t take,  
He wished to be alive;  
So, finding himself wide awake,  
Towards his sword his hand did make,  
And went into a dive.

One, two! One, two! Sword sweeping fell,  
And freed his hands and feet;  
And then, he fought with skill as well,  
And sounded bad spider’s death-knell,  
With strokes very discreet.

And then, he swept his sword on grass,  
And cleaned the elven-blade.  
“I name you Sting!” he said, “You pass  
The test of swords with master-class.”  
To sheathe it he then made.

And as he stood over the dead,  
He was profoundly shaken;  
But now, no longer filled with dread,  
He looked out at the road ahead,  
And knew it must be taken.

And as he went along the road,  
He heard a distant chatter,  
And going on, with lightened load,  
He found the bad spiders’ abode;  
His feet made not a patter.

And as he went along, he heard  
The chattering grow loud;  
And, listening to every word,  
He looked out with his eyes, like bird,  
And found there quite a crowd!

For as the spiders sat about,  
They spoke like one who starves;  
“So juicy and so fat, so stout!”  
And slowly this story came out,  
That they had caught the dwarves!

And then to Bilbo came a plan,  
He slipped his gold ring on;  
And shouting “Attercop!”, he ran,  
And spiders tried, as much as can,  
But only found him gone.

And then “Tomnoddy!”, shouted he,  
And angered spiders more,  
But then, they came at him, down tree,  
Determined not to let him free,  
And to his voice they bore.

But Bilbo led them on a chase,  
Into the woods he went;  
And as they ran a losing race,  
He suddenly slackened his pace,  
And path backwards he bent.

And so he came upon his friends,  
And spider-guard he slew;  
And then he severed ropes from ends,  
And rescued dwarves from tumbled bends,  
Of thread sticky as glue.

But as they came down from the trees,  
The spiders, they returned,  
And when they saw, running like fleas,  
The prey of whom they wished a piece,  
Deep anger in them burned.

And dwarves and Bilbo, fighting hard,  
Did drive away a few,  
But dwarves, poisoned by spider-guard,  
Were in a state of deep retard,  
And spiders came anew.

So Bilbo said, in shaky voice,  
“Now, I shall disappear.  
And lead them all away with noise,  
We do have very little choice,  
But you must fight, not fear.”

And then he wore his golden ring,  
And unseen was by all,  
And then he wielded elven-Sting,  
And Balin, now understanding,  
Did lead them against wall.

And through the spider-wall they broke,  
And ran along the grass;  
But slow they were, as growth of oak,  
And though, to each other none spoke,  
They fought spiders, to pass.

And Bilbo came with them, and fought,  
By swinging elven-Sting,  
And cutting and stabbing, he wrought  
The death of spiders, quite a lot,  
And doom to them did bring.

And so the spiders left alone,  
At last, the whole thirteen.  
But as they rested near a stone,  
They asked in grieved and ashen tone,  
“Oh, where has Thorin been?!”

For twelve were dwarves, and hobbit: one,  
And Thorin not present,  
And as they sat in rising sun,  
(And without food, it was no fun)  
They started argument.

At last on final march they went,  
And search for food they did;  
And as their weary backs were bent,  
There came upon the scene, pleasant  
Wood-elves who had been hid.

And Bilbo simply wore his ring,  
But all the dwarves gave up;  
And then, to king did elves them bring  
(And this was very good a thing:  
At least they’d get to sup).

Now Bilbo, following elf-light,  
Had tailed them for some while;  
When suddenly, they came in sight  
Of elven-castle, great in height,  
And spreading many a mile.

There, dwarves were took to elven-king,  
Who careful questions asked;  
And he, no answer begetting,  
Said, “Lock them up, until they sing;  
And motives be unmasked.”

But Bilbo hiding in some nook,  
Did find his way around;  
And all over the place he look,  
Until he felt he was a spook,  
A spectre underground.

But, although that was how he felt,  
He found the twelve dwarves out;  
And, as in silent thought he knelt,  
Some lucky news was to him dealt,  
That Thorin was about!

Now, coming back to Thorin’s tale  
For little bit of rhyme,  
The third time they went to lights pale,  
In grassy land and wooded dale,  
The elves got him that time.

And Bilbo went to Thorin’s cell,  
And Thorin - he was glad!  
And to the hobbit, he said, “Well,  
About the treasure none must tell:  
That, for us, will be bad.”

And when they heard of Thorin’s plight,  
The dwarves were overjoyed;  
And now they wished to plan for flight,  
And all of them thought Bilbo might  
Be, in this, well-employed.

And little Bilbo thought it out,  
And wandering he went,  
And as he went, he spied it out –  
And was so happy, he could shout,  
For chance there was, god-sent.

For as the forest river ran,  
It under castle passed.  
And elven-king used every man,  
To do all hard work that he can,  
For wine to be amassed.

The elven-king was fond of wine,  
And got it from the lake;  
Where lived great men, all strong and fine,  
Who lived by raising food and kine,  
And liquor they did make.

And all this wine, to elves it came,  
From under castle floor;  
And Bilbo, one day, playing game,  
Did one day come across the same –  
A great oaken trap-door.

And then, in his mind, came a plan,  
Which he kept to himself;  
And then he told dwarves, pale and wan,  
That he could free them, every man,  
And outwit every elf.

When merry-making was at high  
In elven-king’s great hall,  
Bilbo, he planned to say goodbye,  
Without raising a hue and cry,  
And run away with all.

When drunken guard was sound asleep,  
He pocketed the keys;  
And he, with wary eye did peep  
While freeing dwarves from dungeons deep,  
And dwarves this act did please.

And then he said, “In barrels sit,  
And I shall seal you in.”  
And then said they, in angry fit,  
“What use, this silly plan, damn it?!”,  
And made a frightful din.

And now it was the hobbit’s turn  
To anger on his part,  
He said, “My planning, if you spurn,  
Then may you in elf-dungeon burn,  
And never have light heart!”

And then they saw that this was true,  
That this may be for ever;  
And only thing that they could do  
Was sit in drums (and like it too!),  
An idea not so clever.

And then the servant elves did come,  
And throw the barrels down;  
And as they worked and songs did hum,  
They threw out each and every drum,  
In river to lake-town.

And then did Bilbo see the flaw  
In beautiful-made plan;  
(No doubt, his fault you always saw,  
And suppressed many a guffaw.)  
He’s left with elven-clan!

But as the portcullis did shut,  
He swam out under it,  
And wet as some young halibut,  
Towards the wine-barrels he cut,  
And held on to some bit.

And as he rode on barrels round,  
He caught a nasty cold;  
And when the barrels ran aground,  
He got ashore, with sneezing sound:  
His presence did unfold.

The elves, they hunted as they might,  
But found out nothing much;  
For Bilbo spent the freezing night,  
Away from far off elven-sight,  
And slept in peace, as such.

And in the morning rafts were made,  
By barrels tightly bound;  
And then the leader raft-elf bade,  
That, in order to quicken trade,  
A fast time must be found.

So Bilbo went with golden ring,  
And sat upon a raft;  
And thus they floated out, running  
On forest river, glistening;  
With magic of elf-craft.


	6. To the Dragon's lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an attempt to render the story of 'The Hobbit' in rhyme, even as Bilbo himself might have done if the days had been happier and fate kinder.

Thus they reached far off lake-town,  
Filled with grass and earth, green-brown,  
And there, Bilbo settled down.

Fidgeting in town ashore,  
He performed the endless chore,  
Showing dwarves their barrel’s door.

So he opened every drum,  
Out of which a dwarf did come,  
Some were stiff, and sore were some.

And the dwarves did curse Bilbo,  
“What a crazy plan, to go  
Riding in those chests of woe!”

But then, when they did realise,  
They were free from elf-device,  
They hailed Bilbo with great cries.

To the town-master they went,  
And great cries the skies then rent,  
No room was for argument.

“Comes forth under-mountain-king,  
And with him, warriors does bring,  
Prophets cried this very thing!”

So went criers crying loud,  
And shouters in shouting crowd,  
And all men, to the dwarves they bowed.

And then they sat and sang verses,  
Of brim-full gold-silver purses;  
For dwarves would end chief-of-curses.

Then town-master, cunning man,  
Said “We’ll give you what we can.”  
Other thoughts in his head ran.

“These are impostors, and false,  
And wish comfort in these halls,  
They will go when danger calls.”

But he said loud, “We give you,  
Food and drink, and lodgings, too;  
But, what do you plan to do?”

To town-master Thorin said,  
“This day, we are off to bed,  
But soon, we shall kill that dread!”

Pointed northwards, Thorin did,  
Towards where dragon was hid,  
Hoping to start on final bid.

Thorin asked of town-master,  
“Give us aid, we go faster,  
To slay that bad flabbergaster!”

So town-master, he lent them aid,  
Ponies and luggage out were laid,  
And lake-town, to dwarves farewell bade.

Setting out under the sun,  
They were frightened, every one;  
Hunting dragons wasn’t fun!

As they neared the lonely mount,  
Dragon fear made lake-men count  
Ways back to their merry fount.  
  
So they left them at a range  
From the lonely mountain strange,  
But the lands did little change.

Smaug had laid the lands all dry,  
Not a bird or beast did cry,  
Tension in the air was high.

Still, the dwarves, they plodded on,  
And the vast distance was gone;  
Erebor they reached, at dawn.

Then they camped in hidden nook,  
And they ate, what they could cook,  
Then for hidden door they look.

Path they found, an unused trail,  
And when light was growing pale,  
Bilbo Baggins all did hail!

Hidden door had hobbit found,  
When he was nosing around;  
Now they were on solid ground.

But then, “Where is the hole for key?”  
Said all the dwarven company,  
And no one knew, they did agree.

But few days on, they sat at eve,  
And all of them began to grieve,  
When suddenly, their luck did heave.

For thrush went knocking on a stone,  
And Bilbo listened, all alone,  
And then he knew - that was the tone!

And westering, the sun did cast,  
A shadow thin as oaken-mast,  
But did some good, ere all was past.

It shone on rocky face, so bright,  
And then they knew, the time was right;  
The keyhole showed itself to light.

And Thorin fumbled for the keys,  
And in they tumbled, like some bees,  
And no one grumbled, sat at ease.

And then they lifted up their things,  
And hauled in with much singings,  
For now, they had the joys of kings.

But now, to dragon, they gave thought,  
But now, that Bilbo they had got,  
So he must know: they must do what.

So down they asked Bilbo to go,  
And learn there, all there was to know,  
And explore ways from head to toe.

So Bilbo crept in tunnel fair,  
And slowly he began to bear  
A course to take him out of there.

And as he came to other end,  
He sensed trouble beyond the bend,  
And ring, to finger he did send.

And so it was that, quite unseen,  
He escaped dragon’s eyesight keen,  
And Smaug – disturbed, he might have been.

But still, the dragon was asleep,  
So, with a look, and one breath deep,  
Bilbo, he took a cup to keep.

And then, with golden cup he went,  
To dwarves, up long tunnel’s ascent,  
He said, “Now I’m a burglar-gent!”

And dwarves they found the greatest joy,  
This hobbit, so much like a boy,  
Had thieved the dragon of his toy.

But as they said, “Lad, keep it up!”  
A frightening roaring went up,  
The dragon woke, and missed the cup!


	7. The Slaying of Smaug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an attempt to render the story of 'The Hobbit' in rhyme, even as Bilbo himself might have done if the days had been happier and fate kinder.

Sleeping on his bed of gold,  
Dragon dreamt of warrior bold;  
Taking bitter sword in hand,  
Warrior did damage untold.

Then, the dragon up did stand,  
When he came to understand,  
Missing was a cup of gold,  
In anger, he swept the land.

As he came, like days of old,  
Boiling all the water cold,  
Dwarves, they hauled up all their kin,  
But of ponies, they lost hold.

Hearing dragon’s frightful din,  
By the tunnel they went in,  
And then dragon smote hillside,  
With fire that burnt all skin.

Then he scoured the lands, so wide,  
Like a fearsome crimson tide,  
Finding ponies, he ate six,  
And he knew that dwarves did ride.

Smell of dwarf, he couldn’t mix,  
Other smell, he couldn’t fix;  
Dratted dwarves had ridden there,  
With the lake-men’s helping tricks.

Dwarves were scared up to their hair,  
And now they cried out in despair;  
“Bilbo, foolish hobbit-thief!  
Why did you steal from that lair?!”

Bilbo now said, “To be brief,  
Of all treasures, this is chief,  
Carrying it out of that place  
Is imposs, without relief.”

“Now,” said Bilbo, stern in face,  
“I’ll sit down, and try to trace  
Something like a plan or two,  
To get rid of that disgrace!”

Then he sat, and made up mind,  
He must go on down to find  
If the dragon slept or woke  
(Dragon slept, if luck were kind).

Then he went into the smoke,  
Dragon breath is not a joke;  
But when, to the door he went,  
Dragon slept (a lucky stroke!)

But as he peeped, with eyes intent,  
Dragons eyelids, slightly bent,  
Gave a slight opening glow,  
Dragon had now caught his scent!

So Bilbo started to go,  
But Old Smaug said, “No, no, no!  
Come back here, you little one,  
I, my coat to you shall show!”

Then, brave Bilbo didn’t run,  
And he faced the big dragon;  
Ring had made him quite unseen,  
So he thought to have some fun.

Dragon said, “My nose is keen,  
I know well, where you have been.  
Tell me, who (or what) are you?  
What brings you here, to this scene?”

Bilbo, he then riddled through,  
Never letting name out true  
(This was very, very wise);  
And not saying things untrue.

But then Smaug did him surprise,  
Speaking tongue of pleasant lies;  
“But,” said Bilbo, “Show me, too,  
How your coat of diamonds lies!”

Then said Bilbo, “It is true!  
Your gold coat is good as new.”  
But he laughed out in his mind,  
“Master Smaug, this you shall rue!”

For he’d made a brilliant find,  
(Smaug had been so very kind)  
Smaug, his chest had one bare patch,  
And its place was well-defined.

Having seen this, he did snatch  
Every chance to go and hatch,  
Brilliant plan that to him came,  
During Smaug’s small riddling match.

As a parting shot, to maim  
Smaug the Golden’s mental frame,  
He did laugh, and run away;  
Smaug’s fire behind him came.

Dwarves, for Bilbo they did pray,  
And looked at the downward way;  
Then they heard Old Smaug’s big shout,  
And knew not - to go or stay?

But then, Bilbo did come out,  
Dwarven-laughter out did spout.  
But, the dragon outside flew,  
And attacked the mountain stout.

Fiery wind the dragon blew,  
And he blocked secret door too,  
Then he flew to town on lake,  
Leaving dwarves without a clue.

Lake-men did the rumours take,  
Some said “Real!”, and some said “Fake!”  
But when Smaug did on them land,  
Warriors fighting, mark did make.

But soon, few only did stand,  
And the leader of this band,  
Was the grim young bowman, Bard,  
Descendent of Lord of Land.

And as dragon drove them hard,  
Leaving live none of the guard,  
Raven came to grim Bard’s arm,  
Speaking in strange tongue, unbarred.

“Look for dragon’s under-arm,  
Arrow there would do him harm.”  
And black arrow, Bard did take,  
Firing under Smaug’s left arm.

One arrow, with all at stake,  
But a great mark it did make;  
Smaug the Golden crashed down dead,  
Into cold waters of lake.

Thus was killed the mountain-dread,  
By a man who kept his head,  
And the lake-men mourned for Bard,  
“Bard died fighting!” they all said.

Said a voice, “Don’t be dotard!”  
Out came one man, weak and scarred;  
But the lake men did rejoice,  
In the night all mooned and starred.

Bard’s had been that sturdy voice!  
And the crowds made quite a noise,  
Taking Bard to master’s hall,  
They said they had made a choice.

“Master’s bad!” they all did call,  
“Master’s a cad, most scared of all!”  
But Bard, as wise as kings of old,  
Said “He is master, after all.”

Now the tales of dwarven-gold,  
Were with newer vigour told;  
As the news thus reached the wood,  
Elven-king’s elves forward rolled.

And elves marched to mountain good,  
When lake-men before them stood;  
Appealing for food and aid,  
Elf-king did over this brood.

Then he said, “Our path is laid:  
It shall be as you have prayed.”  
To the lake he now went on,  
Elves to help the men he bade.

After days of work were gone,  
They started one day at dawn;  
Marching on to Erebor,  
Over fen and grassy lawn.


	8. The Gathering of the Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an attempt to render the story of 'The Hobbit' in rhyme, even as Bilbo himself might have done if the days had been happier and fate kinder.

The dwarves were scared of dragon-lair,  
And stayed where they could run away,  
But after dragon roared out there,  
The door outward just would not sway.

So, after waiting very long,  
They tried to go down tunnel dark;  
But dragon-breath was still too strong,  
And on the dwarves it made its mark.

So Bilbo, lonely hobbit went,  
And stumbled into dragon-hole;  
But dragon’s fury had been spent,  
And they were closing in on goal.

So, going back to dwarves, he said,  
“Do give me torches for some light,  
I think the dragon’s not in bed,  
He’s not around, if I am right.”

And so went Bilbo looking out,  
And to the top of dragon-hoard;  
And saw a gem that seemed to spout  
A thousand rays of moonlight, stored.

“The Arkenstone! The Arkenstone!  
The heart of mountain Erebor!”  
And Bilbo stood there, all alone,  
And gazed at stone of son of Thror.

And then, he pocketed the gem,  
And wrapped it in his pack of rags;  
And then he went right back to them,  
And out they came, like clowns from bags.

And then, they saw the treasure-trove,  
And wondered at the piles of gold;  
Like silver-golden-gem tree-grove,  
And also craftsmanship of old.

And as they manned the outer wall,  
A messenger to them did come;  
A raven came and gave a call,  
And Balin understood him some.

And said the raven, “I bring news!  
The elven-king approaches here.”  
And later, as they gave their views,  
It came and said, “You’ve less to fear.

“The elven-king has gone to lake,  
And supplies to lake-men has sent;  
But then he, from there strength will take,  
And come here with his longbow bent.”

Said Thorin, “Noble raven-bird,  
Now is the time to help us all.  
To iron hills, you must send word,  
My cousin Dain you have to call.”

And so, the raven went away,  
And to the iron hills it flew;  
And Dáin started off, next day,  
And straight to Erebor he drew.

Then came the host of elven-king,  
And also followers of Bard;  
Great many warriors did they bring,  
All come to collect their reward.

And as they came to dwarven-gate,  
Thorin the dwarf did cry out loud,  
“Who are you all, that come in hate?  
Why, why, so warlike is this crowd?”

And then spoke Bard of town-on-lake,  
“How glad we are that you still live!  
But, Smaug the dragon you did wake;  
Now, compensation you must give.

“A one-twelfth share of all the gold,  
Do give to lake-men as compense;  
Or else, we shall against you hold,  
So, if you shun, ready defense.”

But then said Thorin, getting hot,  
“Oh, go away, you foolish men;  
All fools that come within bowshot,  
Will be shot right down, there and then.”

And then said Bard, “We leave you here,  
To ponder over all this speech;  
And when you learn wisdom (or fear),  
Then, lake-men out to you will reach.”

Then, left he, and he later sent,  
One herald, all armoured and armed;  
Then Thorin loosed his horn-bow, bent,  
But still, the scout escaped unharmed.

Then, cried out all heralds of Bard,  
“Under a siege we declare you!”  
Now dwarves were into times quite hard,  
No way then seemed to go out, through.

Tidings had Bard of Dáin’s march,  
And he, for open war prepared;  
But Thorin was now stiff as starch,  
And about him, there no one cared.

Then, on that night, when they all slept,  
Bilbo, he went on nightly watch,  
And in the silent shadows crept,  
And in the water, stones did splotch.

And when the elven scouts saw him,  
Said he, “To your king, do take me.”  
And then they trod the shadows dim,  
And careful, not to let him free.

Then, when elven-king he saw,  
And Bard, the bowman of the lake;  
“I hope, that here I break no law,  
Said he, “But, this thing you must take.”

So saying, that thing up he held,  
The Arkenstone of dwarven-king!  
And even in elvenking, greed swelled  
Up, at the sight of such a thing.

Then, Bilbo said, “This is my share,  
Of Smaug the dragon’s treasure-hoard;  
But, I do give it to your care,  
So, use it wisely!”, he implored.

And then were elven-king and Bard,  
Overcome with speechless amaze;  
And at the hobbit, they looked hard,  
And still, they were in quite a daze.

But, then the hobbit slipped back in,  
And into the mountain he went;  
And then, without the slightest din,  
Fat Bombur, on night-watch he sent.

Then, the next day, morning dawned,  
And Bard’s heralds came crying loud,  
“These talks of war have new form donned,  
Now, Thorin must address this crowd!”

Then Thorin thought, “So, Dáin comes!”  
“Speak out!” he said to elf and man;  
Then, Bard said “All these precious sums,  
Are worth great lives, in all their span.

“Yet, Smaug the dragon’s treasure-trove  
Held none more bright than this, alone!”  
And then, a hard bargain he drove,  
By holding up the Arkenstone.

“In exchange for this king’s gem here,  
Give us the gold, one-fourteenth share,  
And then, from us you will not hear,”  
Said Bard, “And all your lives we spare.”

But, Thorin flew to towering rage,  
And thundered he, “How got that there?!”  
And Bilbo said, with great courage,  
“I gave it to him, from my share.”

Then, Thorin said, “Oh, go away!”  
And cast the gentle-hobbit out,  
“And don’t come back, away you stay!”  
Said the dwarven-king in loudest shout.

“Oh, would that Gandalf with us was!”  
Thorin said with a weary sigh;  
And lo! The wizard spoke, with pause,  
“Thorin, my friend, I am well nigh!”

And Gandalf stood, all grey and bent,  
But smiling near the Arkenstone;  
And dwarf to greater fury went,  
“And now,” he said, “We’re all alone!”

And then the men-elves siege did lay,  
And between mountain’s spurs they stood;  
But then came from lands far away,  
Dain the dwarf, with cloak and hood.

And with him came a fighting force,  
With hauberk, mattock, pleated beard;  
An army that, in rocks, hole bores,  
And all over the lands is feared.

And as they stood facing the elves,  
And grimly looking at the men;  
A shudder shook the rocky shelves,  
And plains went dark as lion’s den.

And then Gandalf the wizard cried,  
“The goblin-army doth march on!”  
And, carrion-cloud the sun did hide,  
And all the bright daylight was gone.

And Bolg the goblin with wolves came,  
And scattered them the land over,  
The men and dwarves on east laid claim,  
And elves were on the southern spur.


	9. The Battle of the Five Armies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an attempt to render the story of 'The Hobbit' in rhyme, even as Bilbo himself might have done if the days had been happier and fate kinder.

Now, this chapter is not like all the others, in that it describes a bloody battle between the elves, dwarves and men on one side and the goblins and wolves on the other. Any who object to such violence would do well to skip to the last verse.

**************************************************************************

Army one was of the elves,  
Standing on the southern shelves;  
Army two was of the men,  
Standing in the land dwarven;  
Army three which, of dwarves made,  
With the men on east claim laid.

Army four was of goblins,  
Slaves who like fighting in dins;  
Army five of warg-wolf was,  
Biting foes without a pause;  
Armies one and two and three,  
Fought four and five to be free.

Then started the shed of blood,  
Many bodies hit the mud;  
Elves and dwarves and men tried hard,  
Elven-king, Dain, and Bard;  
Yet the goblins rushed anew,  
All good peoples, back they flew.

And just when they were losing hope,  
And, with the goblins couldn’t cope;  
The horns of Erebor did ring,  
And out strode Thorin, dwarven-king!  
He hemmed and hawed and struck them all,  
And many goblins did there fall.

But bodyguard of Bolg then came,  
And this was not at all the same;  
For goblins of the greatest kind,  
With arms of steel this place did mind;  
And Thorin’s charge was held up here,  
And, in the fray did disappear.

And then did great disaster strike,  
The goblins made a long, long hike,  
And scaled the mountain from behind,  
And elves below them they did find;  
And men and dwarves were rock-showered,  
And only few were left, covered.

But then came to them hope anew,  
For, down the wind, great Eagles flew;  
From all the great northern eyries,  
They came to battle, thick as bees;  
And cast the goblins from the heights,  
Down into thick and bloody fights.

And still, the goblins held right on,  
Till all good strength was nearly gone;  
But as the goblins smelt a win,  
There went up an enormous din;  
For, Beorn came to them at last,  
And as a bear, he killed them fast.

He rushed into the thick of things,  
And, like the blast that rainstorm brings,  
He slew the goblins, one and all,  
And went to Thorin’s battle-call;  
And picking up the dwarven-king,  
Thorin to safety he did bring.

And then he rushed with fury new,  
And bodyguard of Bolg he threw;  
And picking up the goblin great,  
He reduced him to worstest state;  
Then the goblins did despair,  
And tried then to fly from there.

But armies one and two and three  
Came down on them with great glee;  
And they slew the dinning-horde,  
Near the fallen of goblin-lord;  
Later was said, in a lay,  
Three-fourths goblins died that day.

Coming back to Bilbo’s tale,  
Nothing much to sing (or wail);  
Slipping on the golden ring,  
He kept watch on everything;  
When the great Eagles did come,  
Far away, he saw them, some.

“The Eagles are coming!” he cried,  
Then, he was struck by goblin-tide;  
Goblins threw down rock and stone,  
Which struck him right on his skull-bone;  
He fell down, unconscious quite,  
And missed the rest of all the fight.

And when he woke, he rubbed his head,  
And looked around, behind, ahead;  
And as he looked, a man there came,  
And Bilbo called out to the same;  
But as he wore the magic ring,  
The man could see of him nothing.

And then said Bilbo, “Well, I’ll be!  
This vanishing isn’t for free!  
If I’d been seen, I could have spent,  
The night in bed, no argument.”  
And then he took off magic ring,  
And man did take him to the king.

But Gandalf said, “Bilbo, my lad,  
The work you’ve done is not so bad,  
But now, you have to come with me,  
This is parting of company.”  
And after this, Bilbo was led,  
To Thorin, lying on a bed.

Said Thorin, “Farewell, hobbit-friend,  
I’m sorry, but this has to end.  
But now I say, I forgive you,  
Never was heart so bold, or true.”  
And Thorin lay and breathed his last,  
And Bilbo shed tears, thick and fast.

There’s really nothing much to say,  
The lands around were fresh and gay;  
And Dain gave the promised gold,  
“The dead one’s promise, we shall hold.”  
And Bard built up the town of Dale,  
And stocked there, gold and food and ale.

And Bilbo did refuse a share,  
“Oh, how will I get it out there?”  
But still, Dain and Bard prevailed,  
And Bilbo Baggins was regaled;  
And chests full of silver and gold,  
One each he took, as is told.

On the journey back to home,  
Gandalf did with Bilbo roam;  
And for journey till Carrock,  
Beorn also joined the flock;  
Soon, they came to Rivendell,  
And Bilbo was feeling well.

Back to Shire-land they came,  
But all things were not the same;  
People had gone off their head,  
And thought that Bilbo was dead!  
When he reached the auction-scene,  
His house nearly sold had been.

Many things had been sold off,  
At Bilbo many did scoff;  
And to save time and trouble,  
Bilbo bought things back double;  
And he lived for many years,  
Far away from any fears.

 

The Last Verse:

Gandalf came, and Balin came,  
And house was filled with laughter;  
But Bilbo, he remained the same,  
Quite happy ever after.


	10. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an attempt to render the story of 'The Hobbit' in rhyme, even as Bilbo himself might have done if the days had been happier and fate kinder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

This is an attempt to reproduce the story of 'The Hobbit' in verse. The story is, in itself, well known to most readers (or must be), and so the slight discrepancies between the good professor's version and this one must be let by.  
  
The rhyme schemes used are different in different chapters. (In fact, this poem started out as an attempt to see how long a coherent story could be kept up in the rhyme scheme 'a b a b a b', which is the scheme for only the first and fourth chapters as the poem now stands.) The rhyme schemes used in the different chapters are:  
  
1\. Setting Out ------------------------------------a b a b a b  
2\. The Finding of the Ring --------------------aa b cc b (Internal rhyme)  
3\. From Gobin-cave to Elven-wood --------a b a b | c c (Split rhyme)  
4\. Under the Eaves of Mirkwood ------------a b a b a b  
5\. Escape from Mirkwood --------------------a b a a b  
6\. To the Dragon's Lair ------------------------a a a  
7\. The Killing of Smaug -----------------------a a b a  
8\. The Gathering of the Clouds -------------a b a b  
9\. The Battle of the Five Armies -------------a a b b c c


End file.
